Super Attraction
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Tony is trying to concentrate on his schoolwork. But it is difficult when his friends are discussing his – er, THE interesting [only a little, mind you] super: Invisible Girl.


Disclaimer: _The Incredibles_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studies.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot which takes place two years after the movie. Invisible Girl is Violet's super name. Feedback is welcomed.

Summary: Tony is trying to concentrate on his schoolwork. But it is difficult when his friends are discussing his – er, THE interesting (only a little, mind you) super: Invisible Girl.

* * *

Super Attraction

His friends' chuckles cause Tony to tighten his grip around his pencil. His jaw clenches. They are in a library, for Pete's sake, to work on their research papers! At the moment, however, he is the only one living up to that intention; the others are poring over the most recent issue of _Super H-E-R-O!_ He steals a glance at them hovered together.

Sam "Wise" Robinson has command of the magazine. Dressed in his trademark baggy jeans and XL dark purple hooded sweatshirt, his unkempt blond hair dangles in his face. He's the shortest of the guys at only five feet, four inches, but is the unquestionable leader of the group. What he lacks in charm, looks, and height, he makes up for with brains and taste. He's a proud science whiz, who loves taking things apart, enjoys math class thoroughly, and adores Rossini and Puccini. (Tony still cannot figure out that one.) Sam is the one who comes up with the cool, smart ideas and usually knows how to make them happen.

To his left and across from Tony is Signor Pete "Benedick" Backenwise. African American with black curls that yearn to be caressed and deep black eyes and a ready smile, he is easygoing, down to earth, and shy rather than the expected charmer. An admirer of anything Shakespeare, his favorite character at the moment is _Much Ado About_ _Nothing_'s Benedick. He always has a clear head and is the established peace maker and anchor of the group, the first to soothe any ruffled feathers. Not one of many words, Pete is the quiet one, the observer, who can come and go if he chooses without being noticed. Of the guys gathered at the table, he is the one Tony is the closest to.

On Sam's right is the high school's notorious Don Juan – Sean Crawford. Every (_nearly every_, Tony corrects himself with a tiny smile) girl's daydream come true, he has captivating green eyes, a to-die-for smile with shining white teeth, white blond hair that browns in the summer sun, and a great body build. Surfing is his favorite summer pastime next to chasing after beautiful girls. And it isn't just the girls from school who've caught his interest. A while back he wrote fan letters to all the female super heroes; to his favorites he added a P.S. requesting a date. No surprise, nothing came of that. It is not unusual if he goes through two or three girlfriends in a single week. A true heartbreaker if Tony ever saw one. In spite of his charm, Sean can be reckless and put his foot in his mouth at the wrong time; Sam and Pete have had their hands full handling Sean at times. How they all have managed to stay friends with him Tony can only view as a miracle.

Next to Tony is Evan "Tomato" Barrie. This is where the group gets all its "hipperness." Evan is the tallest – an inch shy of six feet, five inches – with long arms and legs that serve him well on the Flying Tomatoes basketball team. What makes him stand out in a crowd is his fiery red-orange hair. Freckles dust his cheeks and nose. Besides being the lone official athlete of the group, he is also the court jester. A genius on playing pranks and delivering terrible jokes, he has a sense of humor that has driven his friends nearly crazy at times. Besides Tony, he is the only one currently committed to a girl.

To Evan's left is Tyler "Mo" Smith. Asian, dressed all in black leather, he sports a hot pink Mohawk haircut. Despite his deceiving appearance, he's part of a string quartet while also the songwriter for his brothers and cousins' country band. On the side he can write a mean poem. Pete predicts they are in the presence of the next great poet. Tyler is keen to singing out of the blue. And, like Pete, he also notices things that get filed away. He knows nearly everyone's business, but never tells a soul; he truly is a hidden wealth of information.

And he, Tony Rydinger, is part of this amazingly un-mismatched group of friends. He doesn't do sports, or play in a band, or write songs or poetry; he's no math whiz, nor is he good at being really observant or even really handsome. He simply manages to get good grades, participates on the debate team, and dreams of going into the detective business. The only extraordinary thing about him is how he has managed to be part of the popular crowd since middle school. He is a big fan of the super heroes, particularly Invisible Girl.

What a strange group they make! He rolls his eyes good naturedly and resumes taking notes from the huge book open before him.

"It is a great picture of her," Sean's suitably low library-voice softly drifts to Tony's ear.

"She would look good in purple and pink," comments Pete.

"It's about time they did a feature on Invisible Girl!" quietly exclaims Evan.

_Invisible Girl!_ Tony's pencil halts in the middle of writing "Washington."

Sam clears his throat, getting the others' attention. "Ahem. If I may continue.…"

_Work, work, work_, Tony commands himself, forcibly returning his attention to the notes that suddenly don't make any sense to his mind. "Washington," he breathes. He resumes writing.

Sam continues reading, "'…But yes, I'm interested in seeing _The Incredibles_. It will be fun seeing what they got right, and what they completely made up – like me! In real life I'm a plain ordinary school girl; you wouldn't give me a second glance.'"

The others interrupt in loud whispers.

"Plain!" Sean objects, "More like beautiful. And cool."

"Yea," Tyler agrees. "If she just walked down the street dressed like any other girl, _I_ would give her a second glance. I bet in reality she's popular."

"She has to be; with a figure like that, such long hair, and dark blue eyes," Evan comments. "It wouldn't surprise me if she has a super hero boyfriend."

Pete nods in silent agreement.

A glum silence falls over the table.

Tony's pencil is poised against the paper. He has listened to it all with a little, only a _tiny bit,_ really, of interest. _Wonder what she's really like_, he muses to himself. He sneaks a quick glance at his downcast friends before forcing himself to return to his work. He is startled to discover he wrote Invisible Girl's name in the middle of his notes. _Stupid_, he scolds himself, and quickly he erases the name.

Sam sighs and resumes reading. "'What is your favorite movie? _Spider-Man_.'"

"She has good taste," chuckles Sean. "That's mine as well."

"Since when?" snorts Evan. It is no secret Sean's dislike for comic hero movies.

"Since right now," he deadpans.

"Do not trust him, gentle maiden," Tyler sings under his breath. He grins in response to Sean's frown.

"'Favorite actor? Tobey Maguire.'"

"No, duh!" groans Evan.

Sam quirks one brow before continuing, "'Would you like to kiss him? Laughs No! He's not my type. Have you ever been kissed? Not telling.'"

"Sarah likes him, too," Evan grumbles. "He isn't that good-looking."

"I wonder if she has ever been kissed," Tyler wonders dreamily.

Sean punches him in the shoulder. "Good luck. Knowing our dear Tony, he won't let you even talk to Invisible Girl. Isn't that right, mate?"

An unexplainable hot blush in his cheeks, Tony stares blankly at Sean. "W-w-what?" he stammers.

Laughing, Sam unfolds the pull-out poster and slides the magazine over to him. From the paper a shy smile tugs on one corner of Invisible Girl's mouth as she sends an upwards glance up to him, her head bent slightly, hair draped over one shoulder. Her mask makes her eyes all the more larger and clearer. One hand rests on a hip. _She does have a nice figure_, he thinks. He is startled as his back is slapped.

"Stop drooling!" Evan commands, laughing.

Tony shakes his head. "I'm not!" he denies, straightening and determinedly looking away from the poster to his friends.

"I would have never guessed," smirks Sam.

"Lay off, guys," Pete quietly advises, taking in his friend's flustered state.

"And what do you mean I won't let Tyler talk to her!" Tony demands of Sean.

"Simply what I said," he responds.

"That's what I don't get. I don't even know her. And I have a girlfriend, for goodness sake!"

"Shhhs," from nearby patrons warn him that his voice has not been low. Embarrassed, he blushes and then frowns at Sean.

"All I'm saying is that you've seen her far more times than the rest of us combined."

"Like that means anything," Tony grunts.

Sean ignores the interruption. "You've always been where the action is, dude: as a witness or being part of the rescued party. And you've actually really exchanged words with her twice. Honestly, how many high school guys have seen their super crush, _multiple times_, up close and talked to them? Seriously, that's big."

"I do not have a crush on Invisible Girl," Tony protests hotly in a controlled whisper, while part of his mind questions that hastily spoken statement. He runs a hand through his hair, silently demanding without success for his hot blush to cool. He senses Pete's thoughtful gaze.

The others roll their eyes.

"Someone's in denial…," Evan sing-songs.

"So what if Violet's your girlfriend? There's nothing in the rulebook that doesn't say you can't break up with her if you can catch your Invisible Girl; practically everyone break up at least once," Sean says.

Even the others know he has crossed the line as they stare at him. Sam and Pete tense, ready to intervene.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen…" whispers Tyler.

Behind him, Tony thinks he hears someone gasp, but his ears are pounding so much he doesn't pay attention. He opens his mouth only to close it with a snap, knowing whatever he says will come out as a raged roar. Grabbing his until-then forgotten sheet of notes, he scribbles furiously at the bottom of the page:

_Never, NEVER, NEVER say anything like that about Violet ever again!_ _If you do…_

His knuckles white, he pushes the paper down the table to Sam. He feels relieved when Sean pales slightly and returns the sheet.

"I only meant, man, that… Sorry. I'm just saying there is nothing wrong with liking her," he tries to explain himself and apologize.

Tony glares coldly at them all and then down at the poster. He shouldn't let their teasing get to him. But maybe the reason it is ribbing him so is because he cannot deny a possible grain of truth to it.

Yes, somehow or another he was at the wrong place at the right time to see the super heroes take down the bad guy(s). Tony can still remember, oh, so clearly the very first time he saw Invisible Girl: when nearly a quarter of downtown was destroyed by that monster, Omnidroid. That day was when he spotted the lean, masked, dark-haired super, one second there, the next not. Though he had been scared by the chaos created by the Omnidroid, he had tried to keep her in his sight. When it was all over and done and her face along with the other supers' had splashed on the front page the next day, he was fascinated by her. And that was just the beginning of the many times he saw her over the next two years. Among those, several times she had helped rescue him from whichever whacky villain was trying to take over the city next.

Tony realized his interest might have started bridging onto something else when Invisible Girl was not among the supers who saved the day (or night), several months after he first saw her. After one accomplished rescue mission, he had bravely asked Elastigirl where Invisible Girl was. "At home sick." The answer had for some reason surprised him. He had been even more startled when he told her to tell Invisible Girl he hoped she would be better soon. Elastigirl had studied him for a silent moment before nodding and leaving.

The next time he saw Invisible Girl again was when he first talked to her. After being – again – part of the rescued party, he had thanked her. All she had said was, "You're welcome," before vanishing. But he had been in the clouds for days afterwards. And he became more than one of the many countless who had been rescued by the supers. He stood out from the sea of faces. After that day, she recognized and silently acknowledged him whenever they met.

The second time he talked to her was actually just a couple of weeks ago, and it was much more…interesting.

He and several hostages had been held in a bank. In the midst of the attempted rescue a fire had broken out. Thankfully no one had been killed, only injured. Tony had escaped with only a few scratches and bruises. To his surprised pleasure, Invisible Girl had cleaned his slight injuries. They had done only small talk before lapsing into a nervous silence. He had been far more interested in watching her work. Her hands had been so soft and gentle and knowing. He had stared, noting the soot covering her face.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" he had suddenly blurted out.

She had peeked up at him, pausing. "No," she softly replied, blushing.

"Good."

Ducking her head, she had resumed her work. The blush did not leave her face, and he had continued to stare. Without explanation, the air around them had seemed to crackle with electricity. His heart had pounded loudly. He wondered if she had been aware of the sudden change, for she hurried in her tending him, being a little clumsy. Finally she pronounced her work done after completing putting on the bandages on his arms. Without thinking, he had placed his hand over hers before she could pull away. Startled, she looked at him.

"Thank you, Invisible Girl."

"You are welcome, Tony."

Never had he heard her say his name before, and he had loved how it sounded. He wanted to hear her say it again. Maybe that was why he had removed his hand from on top of hers to touch her face. She had looked as shocked as a deer caught in the headlights but did not move or protest. Gently he had wiped away some of the soot from her cheek. His hand – against his will or with his will – moved further back, becoming lost in the silky waves of raven-black hair. Slowly her face loomed closer to him as he, she, or both, self-consciously drew closer. His head had tilted to one side and eyes closed as he felt her warm breath against his face.

_What is your name?_

He still does not know if he voiced the question or not. The next moment Invisible Girl had inhaled sharply and drew back and vanished.

Since then she has done her best to avoid him if she sees him during a mission.

Tony sighs. He recalls the memory with pleasure and guilt. There he was, nearly kissing his super crush, whom he barely knows personally. And yet with Violet, they have never shared such an electrifying moment. He has never kissed her. And if he honestly said which girl he would like to kiss this very moment, the nod would have to go to Invisible Girl. Many times he wondered what would have happened if she had not pulled away.

He hopes he is the only guy she has noticed, that she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Yes, no matter what he tells his friends, or himself, he is very much attracted to Invisible Girl. His Invisible Girl.

_And what kind of boyfriend are you to Violet? She deserves better than being with a guy who really wants to be with a super hero._ Tony winces inwardly. He will worry about it later.

Glancing down at Invisible Girl's shy smiling face a final time, he silently pushes the magazine back to Sam. He catches Pete's gaze and quickly looks away. With a new energy, he finishes getting his notes.

"So, goin' to the dance next weekend?" Evan asks the group as he stretches, breaking the long awkward silence.

A chorus of nodding heads answers. He grins.

"We should all invite a super," he jokes lightly, keeping one eye on Tony.

"Wouldn't say no," he mumbles.

The others merely smile, relieved at his humor.

"Whoa, five forty-five already!" Sean murmurs, checking his watch. He starts gathering his things. "Dinner will be ready soon. I got to get going."

The other boys all stand and pack their stuff.

"Time flies," mourns Sam.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're always a day away!" Tyler sings under his breath.

Tony swings his backpack onto his back and closes the book he was using. "I have to put this back. I'll meet you all at the entrance."

"Okay," Evan agrees as he and the others move off.

Except Pete. Silently he drapes an arm around Tony's shoulders. Thankfully, he doesn't say anything, only gives Tony a small smile. Sighing wearily, Tony attempts to return the gesture. The two disappear down one book aisle, and the book is quickly returned to its proper place. Then the boys head to join up with the others.

The _Super H-E-R-O!_ issue lies forgotten on the table. A minute later the magazine is opened and the pull-out poster unfolded slightly. A tear drop falls onto Invisible Girl's smiling cheek.

THE END


End file.
